peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 April 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-04-13 ; Comments * Peel mentions Liverpool beating Nottingham Forest 5-0 *Peel talks about coming back from Zimbabwe last week and spending record shopping with Andy Kershaw buying more Zimbabwean records from a London record store. Peel then plays a track from a single bought in Zimbabwe by Zimbabwean artist Muddy Face. He also plays another single bought again in Zimbabwe from an Zimbabwean artist called the Shirinhema Jazz Band. *Peel is glad that Simon Mayo will be doing the Breakfast show on BBC Radio One, because he will bring humility to his programme. *Peel plays the wrong speed of a track from Coco Steel & Lovebomb before correcting it. *Peel reveals to listeners and to Andy Kershaw's embarrassment in the studio that Kershaw sang a few bars of Serious Drinking's Bobby Moore Was Innocent when they performed live in Berlin. Sessions *Marta Sebestyen #1. Recorded: 1988-04-05. Repeated: 14 June 1988, 26 December 1988 *Intense Degree #1. Recorded: 1988-02-28. Repeat, first broadcast: 15 March 1988. Repeated: 27 June 1988. Available on The Peel Sessions EP, 1988 (Strange Fruit SFPS053) ''On ''Various Artists: ''The Peel Sessions - The Sampler ''LP / CD, 1988 (Strange Fruit, SFRLP100 / SFRCD100), ''On ''Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust (87-88 Sessions) ''CD, 1988 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8108-2), ''On ''Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust II ''CD, 1990 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8112-2), ''On ''Various Artists: ''Grind Madness at the BBC: The Earache Peel Sessions ''3xCD Box, 2009 (Earache, MOSH 381CD) Tracklisting *Link Protrudi And The Jaymen: Backfire (LP - Drive It Home!) Music Maniac *'File 6 begins' *Marta Sebestyen: Csardas (session) *Catapult: Sink Me (12") September @3 *Muddy Face: Durangi Mugamba #''' *Intense Degree: Take No Chances / Future Shock / Politician (session) '''£ *Coco Steel & Lovebomb: Miracles (Don't Make Me Laugh Dub) (12" - T.S.O.E. (The Sound Of Europe)) Instant INST8 & ''' *Captain Beefheart And The Magic Band: Sheriff Of Hong Kong (LP - Doc At The Radar Station) Virgin *Wonder Stuff: Give, Give, Give Me More, More, More (7") Polygram @2''' *Marta Sebestyen: The Train (session) *DaVincis: Thoughtless (LP - Eating Gifted Children) Pink Moon''' @1''' *Shalawambe: Mulemena (12" - Mulemena / Samora Machel) Kariba #''' *Giant Sand: Town Where No Town Belongs (LP - Storm) Demon *'File 6 ends '''near start of above *Intense Degree: Hangin' On / Vagrants / Skate-Bored (session) '£ :(JP: 'I think this was the record of the week in the NME. I left it upstairs, so I can't be absolute certain, I think it was. Jam Rock Massive and KRS-1.') *Jam Rock Massive and KRS-1: Stop The Violence (12") Massive & ' *Jesus And Mary Chain: Head - [https://www.discogs.com/Jesus-And-Mary-Chain-Barbed-Wire-Kisses-B-Sides-And-More/master/5367 Barbed Wire Kisses (B-Sides And More)] Blanco Y Negro *Marta Sebestyen: Dunantuli Tancok (session) *Bedlam: Flintstones 1 (LP - Total Bedlam) Buy Our Records *George Jackson: Aretha, Sing One For Me (v/a LP - Hi Records: The Blues Sessions) Hi *Serious Drinking: 12XU / Bobby Moore Was Innocent (LP - The Revolution Starts At Closing Time) Upright *Shirinhema Jazz Band: Sarura Wako *Intense Degree: Allegiance / Bursting (session) '£ *Powerhouse: On The Floor (12") Champion & ' *Marta Sebestyen: Szeki Tancok (session) *Wait: Without Me (7" flexi-disc - Without Me / Beaches & Parks) Butchers Of Distinction *Po!: Appleseed Alley (7" flexi-disc - Hop-Scotch In The Snow E.P.) Rare Breed *Kala Preet: Laray-Lapay (LP - Shava Shava) Arishma '& ' *Intense Degree: Intense Degree / All The Guys / Daydreams (session) *Pere Ubu: Universal Viberation (LP - The Tenement Year) Fontana *Marta Sebestyen: Szeress Egyet (session) *Tracks marked '@ available on File 2 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked & '''available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked £ '''available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) 020A-B9786XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) C109 The Peel Tapes Vol.6 *3) C116 Songs From The Frontline *4) 1988-04-xx Peel Show LE007 *5) Intense Degree (UK) John Peel session # 1.15th March 1988 (With Peel comments) *6) John Peel - 13 April 1988 ;Length *1) 1:57:56 *2) 1:00:41 (48:28-57:48) *3) 1:27:50 (9:18-19:29) *4) 1:32:18 (43:54-1:01:30) (from 47:55 unique) *5) 0:09:57 (from 2:46 unique) *6) 0:47:22 ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) From The Peel Tapes Vol.6 *3) From Songs From The Frontline *4) Created from LE007 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1988 Lee Tape 7 *5) Many thanks to Uncouth Youth. Though it is dated from the debut on the Youtube page, the track order is as on this show instead of the original, and a gig is referred to in May. *6) Many thanks to David Eastaugh ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9786/1) *4) Mooo *5) Youtube *6) Mediafire Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes